Pups & The 5 Night Challenge
by Elias Vincent
Summary: The PAW Patrol & their friends go to explore an abandoned party animatronics factory out of boredom. After checking it out they decide to prove the validity of rumors made about the factory by splitting into groups & staying there overnight over 5 nights. Who'll be brave enough to do it & what will they encounter? (Collab between Elias Vincent & TheChimpster14)


**PUPS & THE 5 NIGHT CHALLENGE **

**COLLABORATION BETWEEN ELIAS VINCENT & THECHIMPSTER14 **

**I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OC'S**

It was a sunny day in Adventure Bay. Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry were at the Lookout hanging out with Ryder & the pups.

"What do you feel like doing today?" asked Elias in a curious voice.

"I don't know. I feel bored" said Rocky as he sighed.

"Me too" said Skye in a sullen tone.

"Maybe we could play a game" said Ryder.

"What kind of game do you have in mind?" asked Kelly.

"Video games maybe?" asked Chase.

"No" said the others as they shook their heads.

"How about… No never mind" said Rocky with a sigh of frustration.

"I wish we could think of something fun to do" said Zuma as Rocky's brother Scott came over. He was surprised to see them sitting around doing nothing.

"You all look bored" said Scott.

"Obviously" said Rubble.

"We don't know what we feel like doing" said Skye as she lay flat on her stomach.

"Do you have any ideas Elias?" asked Scott with curiosity in his voice.

"Perhaps we can go look for something to do. What do you think?" asked Elias.

"I know. Let's explore the abandoned factory" said Rocky with a hopeful smile.

"Are you talking about the 1 with the party animatronics?" asked Rubble.

"Yes. Want to check it out?" asked Rocky as he smiled & wagged his tail excitedly.

"Sounds fun" said Angel in an enthusiastic manner.

"Let's go" said Terry as everyone headed to the abandoned factory. Soon they arrived. It looked old & was dark on the inside.

"Are we even allowed to go inside?" asked Skye in an uncertain manner.

"I can't see any signs saying we're forbidden to enter" said Rocky as he looked around.

"This place looks kind of dangerous. I've heard rumors that withered robots walk around in there" said Scott.

"Is that actually true?" asked Rubble as he shook in fear.

"I hope not" said Zuma as he gulped nervously.

"It's just rumor. I don't know whether it's actually true or not" said Scott with a shrug of uncertainty.

"We better be careful while we're here" said Elias.

"Indeed. There's no way of knowing what's in there" said Kelly.

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about" said Scott in a confident voice.

"What if the rumors you've heard are true?" asked Ryder.

"We'll find out soon enough" said Scott.

"Are we going in through the front?" asked Angel with uncertainty in her voice.

"I think we should try the back. The front door is locked. I doubt the back would be" said Zuma.

"If it is locked I can pick the lock to get in" said Rocky as he smiled confidently.

"Let's go check" said Ryder as everyone went to the back of the factory to see if the door was unlocked. When they reached the back they saw that the door was indeed locked.

"There's only 1 lock on this door" said Zuma.

"I can handle this" said Rocky as he picked up a rock. He slammed it against the lock until it broke off.

"There we go" said Rocky with a smile.

"Good work Rocky" said Scott as he patted Rocky on the back.

"It comes naturally" said Rocky as everyone entered the factory unsure of what they'd find. It was dark & seemed to be empty since there was very little scattered around.

"I was expecting to find something good" said Ryder with a disappointed sigh.

"I hope the rumors are false" said Zuma in a nervous voice.

"Let's find out" said Scott as everyone continued looking around. At 1ST nothing interesting was spotted. A short time later they spotted what looked like animatronics.

"Hey Scott are they the animatronics you were talking about?" asked Elias as he pointed to a pile of broken robotic parts that belonged to animatronic cats, dogs & cows.

"That's creepy. We should get out of here" said Rubble as he felt a chill down his spine.

"Yes those are the animatronics" said Scott with a nod of confirmation.

"Why did this place get abandoned?" asked Kelly in a curious tone.

"From what I heard people who were employed here were killed within 5 days. That's why the owner of the factory left this place to rot" said Scott.

"Wait people actually died here?" asked Rubble in a fearful manner.

"Yet again it's just rumor" said Scott as he shrugged in uncertainty.

"Stop with the rumors. It's too creepy" said Zuma with a shudder.

"I agree. Those rumors are pretty freaky" said Elias.

"It gives me chills down my spine" said Kelly.

"What do we do now? Are we just going to wait for something to happen?" asked Scott in an uncertain manner.

"Let's prove whether the rumors about this place are true or not" said Elias.

"That's a good- WAIT WHAT?" cried Rubble as he panicked.

"Perhaps we should go outside 1ST" said Elias.

"Good idea. This place is giving me the creeps" said Rubble as everyone went back outside.

"I have a way to prove the rumors as true or false. Over the next 5 days starting at midnight a group of us will stay here until 7:00" said Elias.

"That's an interesting idea. It reminds me of a video game Rocky once played" said Scott.

"You mean 5 Nights at Candy's?" asked Rocky in a curious voice.

"Correct" said Scott as he nodded in confirmation.

"I'm not staying in there overnight" said Rubble as he shook nervously.

"It won't be that bad. The rumors surely aren't true" said Elias in a reassuring tone.

"I can't confirm or deny that" said Scott.

"Oh OK. Anyways let's split into groups" said Elias.

"Who's going in each group?" asked Ryder with curiosity in his voice.

"Angel, myself, Kelly & Ryder will be group 1, Chase, Marshall, Skye & Terry are group 2 & Rocky, Rubble, Scott & Zuma are group 3. Group 1 will do nights 1 & 4, group 2 will do the 2ND & 5TH nights, the 3RD group shall do night 3 & the 6TH night group will be decided by rock paper scissors" said Elias.

"I'm not doing it" said Rubble as he shook his head.

"Suit yourself. I'm looking forward to this. It'll be pretty cool going from video game to real life experience" said Rocky in an excited manner.

"Should we get security cameras?" asked Scott.

"Why would we need those for?" asked Elias as he tilted his head in confusion.

"We'd need them & some other stuff as a precaution. It's best we gear up beforehand" said Scott.

"Smart thinking Scott" said Elias as he smiled.

"That's my brother" said Rocky as everyone went to get what they needed. 4 hours later security cameras had been installed & Scott had brought a flash beacon, camera pad, chairs, food & drink.

"What does this do?" asked Elias as he pointed to the beacon.

"It provides a light source. It's best not to use a flashlight since the animatronics have poor sight in the dark" said Scott.

"Is that another rumor?" asked Zuma with uncertainty in his voice.

"No. The animatronics are blind in the dark" said Scott.

"Anyways let's get this challenge started" said Angel in an eager voice.

"Good luck. Tell us when you've gotten through the night" said Scott.

"We will. See you later" said Elias as Angel, himself, Kelly & Ryder remained at the factory with everyone else heading home for the night.


End file.
